The Dog, The Spider, and The Snake
by ArielJamie
Summary: (Discard season 2 ending) Years have passed and Her Majesty has called upon her most trusted Earls to solve a devastating crime that has shaken the very core of London. The Dog and the Spider must team together to solve this mystery, with a new companion: the Snake. Follow the adventures of our young lords, their butlers, and two new surprising characters. Who are these newcomers?


Authors Notes: _HEY! It's Jamie and we are uploading our first chapter! We have three OCs and everything else belongs to Yana Toboso & Kuroshitsuji! :DDD Hope Y'all like eet!  
_**MY BESTIES 3 ! I love you. Thank you for embarking on this amazing journey: reading this fanfic about Black Butler. It's our first fanfic together and we hope you like our first chapter! It's pretty short, but I PROMISE there will be longer ones in the future. Please comment! And so we begin! **

_She's cheating on me… I'm not her only bestie…;-; _

~Chapter One~

_My Dearest WatchDog,_

_ I must inform you of a rather urgent case that is threatening my beloved country. A mysterious band of killers is on the loose in London and is reeking great havoc upon our city. Murders of Earls that reside here are escalating quickly and a black fog is beginning to shadow over London. My guards have been proven useless and many fear I am soon to follow the deceased. Since this case is so… devastatingly difficult… I am enlisting my two other guards as well as yourself. The Spider and the Snake. I know you are well involved with the Spider, and he shall be receiving the same message. The Snake, however, is my newest and most interesting addition, I am sure this will prove to be a great help. The three of you shall meet at the Darklynn Estate tomorrow at noon, I trust you will be able to seek your way well._

_ Regally yours, _

_ Queen Victoria_

**The Phantomhive Estate**

Ciel rests the creased paper down on his oak desk before sighing in exasperation.

"Is something troubling you, My Lord?" Sebastian coos, leaning over his young Earl in thought.

"Her Majesty has another case for us, and it seems we shall not be working alone…" He says a slight irritably, resting his head on his fist. Sebastian gingerly lifts the letter from in front of his master and skims over the notes.

"I…see…" he murmurs darkly, a smirk gracing his thin lips. "And who might this lovely little serpent be…?" He questions.

"How the hell should I know?" Ciel snaps roughly. "I already have to deal with the Trancy, brat. Now another snot boy?!" He growls roughly, jerking himself to face the tall butler. "Just get packed for tomorrow and make the arrangements for travel."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian turns to exit, shutting the door to his Master's study.

**The Trancy Estate**

Alois is sitting with his feet rested upon his father's old desk, oblivious to the entrance of his tall butler, Claude.

"Your Highness, a letter from the Queen has just arrived." He murmurs dully, resting his silver tray with the letter down in front of his master. Alois shred the paper open and skims through it, his brows furrowing together.

"A Snake? How vile!" He chirps with a deep grin set in his features.

"What are you speaking about, Your Highness?" Claude says adjusting his spectacles.

"Oh, just another boring case, with dear old Ciel. And some vile reptile is to join us." He says, tossing the letter at his butler. Claude's eyes seem to perk at the name of the Phantomhive boy and he no longer feigns interest, but shows true desire for more information. The raven haired man reads through the note before placing it on the tray from where it came.

Claude nods. "I see. I'll go prepare our belongings for tomorrow's endeavor." He leaves the room briskly, leaving the young Trancy boy with a wide grin on his face.

"Finally! I'll be able to see my Ciel once again!" Alois giggles.

~The Next Day~

**The Darklynn Estate**

"They are meeting us here," the butler chimes.

"Excellent. I'm awaiting the arrival of the two brats. I'm going to give these boys a run for their money," the Snake chuckles.

The butler smooths down the Snake's dark coat.

"You look splendid. They are sure to be impressed," the butler states with a grin.

"Well of course! I'm sure to shock our guests!" the Snake hisses. "This is going to be fun. I'm finally going to be meeting the Queen's Dog and Spider."

"Yes, I'm sure this will prove to be quite entertaining!"

Ronnie bounces into the bedroom, her bright purple eyes shining with delight. "The guests are here!"

The Snake glances at the grandfather clock against the North wall. "Punctual? Interesting."

"Are you ready?" the butler asks, extending her hand to help up the dark child.

The Snake takes the elongated fingers, standing up straight. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Two carriages pull to a stop on the rough gravel driveway of the Darklynn Manor. The mansion was, in itself, a glorious architectural masterpiece. It sat upon a tall hill a few miles outside of the London area, in honesty, the home looked like a summer townhouse. But it was much larger. Red-brick walls covered most of the outside of the home and grand steps led up to the front entrance. Two double doors met your sight as soon as you stepped up and pillars kept the roof over the entrance from crumbling. The place was large, but blatantly old. Trees and shrubs were used to conceal where the brick was crumbling and waning away. Rose bushes guided your way to a path behind the home. The whole place seemed extremely well-kept, old age was the only negative factor about the house. And Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler, was sure to make note of it all.

"What glorious estate…" Sebastian croons.

"It's so…old!" Alois chimes disgustedly, popping up behind Ciel. The blonde little 'angel' managed to give the blunette a fright.

"GAH! Trancy!" Ciel growls, turning to face the older boy.

"Of course, it's old… the Darklynn family has resided here longer than the Phantomhives and Trancys combined…" Claude interjects, moving to stand by his master.

"Faustus…" Sebastian nods at the spectacled man.

"Michaelis…" Claude replies dully, bowing only slightly.

"Oh, Ciel! How lovely to see you!" Alois chirps, wrapping his arms around the short boy's waist.

"Euugh! Sebastian!" Ciel calls, his entire frame tensing in disgust.

"Excuse me, Earl Trancy, but could you please remove yourself from my master?" Sebastian attempts his best manners despite his utter contempt for the blonde. Alois, surprisingly, complies. But not before giving Ciel a tight squeeze.

"This… is the correct estate… isn't it?' Claude mumbles thoughtfully, pulling out the letter along with another note that was attached.

"Ah, I see you received the note as well?" Sebastian asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Claude replies monotone, not even lifting his gaze. Sebastian stands in thoughtful silence before checking his pocket watch.

"It's five minutes past… shouldn't our host have come to greet us..?" Sebastian inquires. Just as the butler finishes his sentence, the two double doors to the manor creak open and a voice echoes…

"Enter…"

The four men enter at slow, wary pace.

Alois turns to his butler. "Was it… just me… or did that voice seem..."

"Welcome to my estate, gentlemen… I trust you found your way with ease?" A small, petite girl appears from the darkness. A smirk is plastered on her rosy lips. The girl was about average size with a pale, porcelain complexion. She had deep blue-green eyes that seemed to glow. She was clad in a raven dress with a tight bodice and v-cut around the neckline. Lace trimmed the edges of a rather dull dress, covered by a long feminine trench coat. Dark, chocolate locks framed her face and cascaded to her hips. Long side bangs concealed most of her forehead and ended at a point on her left cheek. A small top hat was pinned lightly on the corner of her head.

Next to her stood a slim, young woman, barely taller than her mistress. She smiled at the guests happily, looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She had long black hair with white tips that was neatly braided to the side, reaching her stomach. Her dark bangs fell across her stunningly bright silver eyes. Her long black dress flowed to the ground in puffy ruffles. She had a white apron strung around her waist and neck. Her gloved hands are folded behind her back.

"Impossible…" whispers Claude.

"Sebastian… You never told me that women could be—" begins Ciel.

"Why are they women?!" Alois shouts. "Girls can't be the head of a family!"

The Snake laughs irritably. "Of course it's not common, but it's possible."

Her butler giggles merrily, "Anything's possible, loves."

Sebastian and Claude stare at the butler for a moment, their eyes fixed on her gleaming smile and her bright silver eyes.

Sebastian smirks. "What a sin it is for us to enter your magnificent home without a proper introduction. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household." He bows. "And this," he motions to the younger blunette, "is my Master, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I am Alois Trancy!" Alois exclaims, putting his hands on his hips. "This," he nods towards the spectacled man, "is my butler, Claude Faustus."

"Pleasure," the petite mistress responds, curtseying slightly towards her guests. "I am Verity Darklynn, head of the Darklynn Estate."

"And _I _am Juliet Art! Butler of Lady Verity," the butler says with a smile.

"Please, we must sit for tea and converse about our Majesty's dilemma," Verity tells the gentleman. She makes eye contact with Juliet and Juliet nods, quickly dispersing to retrieve refreshments. "We have much to talk about."

"Indeed," Sebastian whispers, watching as Juliet disappears into the darkness.


End file.
